


That's so Gay! I love it!

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Ha! GAAAAAAAAY, Love ya writer parent!!, M/M, flufff, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: So sue me I was in a fun mood tonight and I wanted to write some fluff





	That's so Gay! I love it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



> For my writing parent!

They won the practice match. They didn’t really expect anything else, but it was still fun.

Hajime and Tooru exchange a grin when they head over to chug their water bottles.

Issei and Takahiro follow, clapping each on the shoulder, “Congratulations gays!”

Hajime laughs, “Don’t you mean gu-”

Takahiro looks Hajime right in the eye, “Did I stutter Issei.”

Issei tilts his head slightly back and to the side, as though thinking, “I don’t believe you did.”

Tooru laughs, “Well then! Right back to you!”

 

\---

 

Hajime jogs up to Tooru, shirt slung over his shoulder, glistening with sweat and the water he poured over his head earlier.

“I’m so gay,” Tooru whispers, helplessly frozen as Issei and Takahiro resoundingly clap his back with a silent ‘Good-fucking-luck, captain’.

“What was that?” Hajime asks , stopping and tilting his head to the side.

 “I-” Tooru clears his throat., “I am O-Kay!”

“Hajime looks at him, as though scanning him, and sighs, “Riiiiiggghhht. And I’m queen of England.”

_ Best damn queen of my heart.  _ Is Tooru’s immediate thought , but he swallows it down.

Instead he winks and finger guns.

Hajime rolls his eyes in fond exasperation, “You can’t finger gun your way out of everything.”

Tooru just snaps his wrists and inches away as Hajime watches, eyebrows raised.

 

\---

 

Hajime doesn’t know quite what to do when he walks out of his room and downstairs to Tooru leaning on the kitchen doorway.

“Hey baby~” Tooru purs as Hajime walks down the rest of the stairs to stand in front of his boyfriend.

“Fellow associate.” is Hajime’s response, barely withholding a grin.   
Tooru can understand the twitch of his lips though, and grins back as he brings his center of balance back to his feet and leans down to steal a kiss from Hajime.

 


End file.
